Cambio de Padres
by konohaflameninja
Summary: Oliver y Bruce hacen un trato un tanto extraño y se van de intercambio a la casa del otro para "reformar" a sus hijos!


**Hola! Aquí les va una historia que escribimos Maik Wayne y yo ;) Ojala les guste y por favor comenten :)**

Bruce se quedó un momento frente a la enorme Mansión. Vaya que comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado un reto contra los incompetentes de sus compañeros... ¿Dos días viviendo bajo las reglas de Oliver antes de rehabilitar a esos mocosos del desastre? Ugh...

Después de meditarlo un momento más, respiró profundo y echó a andar hacia la entrada.

"Dejé las reglas en el refrigerador, están pegadas con el imán de pizza", recordó que le decía Oliver, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la puerta para ir al bendito refrigerador, una silla atravesó el ventanal que enmarcaba la elegante puerta.

-Fallaste ¡So-bruto!- se oyó la voz femenina desde la ventana rota.

Con relativa facilidad, el caballero de la noche había podido evitar el golpe de la silla.

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?- se quejó Bruce al ver que tres rostros ligeramente conocidos asomaban por la ventana.

-Nada- dijo el más joven de ellos como no queriendo la cosa.

-Sólo que un idiota intentó golpearme con la silla- dijo Mia mientras niguneaba el ataque a la ventana.

-Idiota... ¡Eso lo serás tú, grandísima imbécil!-

-Oigan, suficiente de agresiones, será mejor que cierren la boca y me dejen entrar...-explicó Bruce como no queriendo la cosa.

-Eso quisiéramos señor Batman- Roy, el mayor de los tres chicos, se ganó una mirada severa por parte de Bruce- Perdón... Señor don Batman...- corrigió el chico de mala gana.

-Deja de decir mi identidad secreta, niño tonto, algún psicópata podría oírte- se quejó Bruce.

-No más de los que ya viven aquí- dijo el menor de los tres, un pequeño rubio de cara angelical que se asomaba como si nada entre los vidrios rotos.

-¡Tú vives con nosotros, pequeño hipócrita!- contrataco Roy, y en menos de dos segundos nuevamente los Queen comenzaban a pelear.

-Oigan... la puerta...- Bruce suspiró resignado- Me da igual- siguió su camino hacia la puerta tarsera, después de todo por algún lugar se debía entrar y salir de la casa. Tras de él pudo oír como más sillas salían despedidas por las ventanas...

Sin embargo, la puerta trasera estaba como atrancada...

Bruce volvió a tocar ahora con el puño y un poco menos impaciente, ¿pues esos críos del mal qué se pensaban?

-¿Qué?- se escuchó al mayor de los tres desde la cocina, ¿cómo habían llegado peleando hasta ahí? Bruce no tenía ni la menor idea.

-¿Cómo que qué? ¡Ábranme!-

-¿Y te sabes...- ahora era la mocosa, genial...- La contraseña?-

¿Qué?

-¿Qué contraseña?-

-Ah, si no te la sabes no vamos a decírtela- se rio el pequeño. Malditos sean los niños y sus hipócritas expresiones angelicales.

-Sí, Batman- recalcó Mia- Aparte no se supone que dejemos entrar a los extraños y tú eres muy extraño- se rieron los otros dos.

-Buena esa Mia-

-Gracias- Bruce pudo ver por la ventana como chocaban la mano los tres por turnos.

-Más vale que abran esa puerta o se la van a pasar bastante mal- dijo Bruce en su respectivo tono lúgubre

-No debería de amenazar a menores, señor Batman- dijo Roy en tono burlón mientras apoyaba su hombro en la puerta de la cocina para evitar que el mayor entrara.

-No estoy amenazando a nadie, sólo lanzo una advertencia- se excusó el hombre de negocios.

-Una aterradora advertencia- se quejó Connor.

-Enserio, chicos, si no abren, echaré la puerta abajo-

-Puede intentarlo, señor Bats- le retó Mia como no queriendo la cosa.

-¡Es Wayne!- ¿qué tanta paciencia tenía que tener? No había dejado su casa para combatir a críos peores que los propios, no señor, les daría una lección, les enseñaría quien manda, le demostraría a Oliver que lo único que necesitaban sus hijos era a Bruce Wayne… era mano dura... como la patada que estaba propinando a la puerta- ¡Suficiente!-

Los hijos de Oliver alcanzaron a retirarse a tiempo, lo suficiente como para que la pierna de Bruce atravesara por completo la puerta y lo dejase atrapado.

-Papa no estará contento cuando vea eso- señaló Connor tiernamente.

-Bueno, todos vieron que fue el señor Wayne, ¿cierto?- interrogó Mia a su hermanos, logrando que asintieran convencidos- Perfecto-

-Pero por si las dudas- Roy sacó su celular y le tomo una foto a Bruce en tan comprometedora pose- Listo, ahora #metidadepata #puertarota #brucewaynelohizo... con eso basta- Roy le arrancó una risa cómplice a sus hermanos y Bruce sólo bufó enojado, lo único que le consolaba es que seguro a Oliver le estaría yendo igual o peor en la mansión Wayne

Bruce se hartó y como pudo sacó su teléfono.

-¿Sí?- le respondió una voz no tan contenta instantes después.

-Oliver, te exijo que le digas a tus horribles mocosos que me dejen entrar a la casa-

-¿Qué? ¿Ya tan rápido llegaste?-

-Bueno, sí, Gotham no está tan lejos- se exasperó- ¿Tú no o a qué viene la pregunta tonta?-

-Pues no, no he llegado Bruce, llevo una hora en el tráfico, si es lo que querías escuchar... Ya pasé tres manifestaciones en tu fea ciudad- se asomó por la ventana- ¡Quítense de enmedio, hippies locos!-

-¿Manifestantes? ¿En Gotham?- Bruce se sintió extrañado- ¿Qué alcanzas a ver?-

-Algo sobre animales- contestó Oliver, quien pudo escuchar un ligero "oh no" al otro lado de la línea- ¿Oh no? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Sólo... mejor cierra tus ventanas-

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- el rubio estaba cada vez más y más extrañado.

-¡Libertad!- de buenas a primeras, una gran manada conformada por diversos animales pasó al lado de Oliver… Perros, gatos, aves, caballos, incluso una que otra vaca… una en particular iba montada por alguien conocido- Vamos, mascotas prisioneras de Gotham, los llevare a un mejor lugar-

-¿Eese no es...? ¡Bruce!- Oliver estalló en un grito- ¿Por qué el tonto de tu hijo está montando una vaca en medio de la autopista?-

-A Damian le gustan los animales...-

-Pues cómprale una tortuga... ¡Hey! ¡No! ¡Bájate de ahí! ¡Vaca mala!- el pequeño Damián se había subido al capo del elegante auto de Oliver, montando su gran Vaca- Me las pagarás cuando llegue a casa-

-Tt… ¿a tu casa?-

-¡No! ¡A tu casa!- se quejó el rubio- Así que más vale que quites estos animales para poder llegar a casa y darte una buena paliza- dijo el rubio bastante enojado.

-¡Hey, nadie le da una paliza a mis hijos mas que yo!-

-Ah, tengo que colgar, Bruce-

De pronto la línea se cortó y Bruce maldijo por lo bajo. Aunque le dio la idea de aplicar la misma...

-¡Si no me abren, les daré una buena paliza!-

-Te están hablando a ti- dijo Roy como restando importancia a la amenaza y señalando a su hermana.

-Enano, el señor Wayne te habla a ti- dijo la rubia, haciendo que el pequeño negara con la cabeza.

-Está bien, el que me abra la puerta y me ayude a desatascar mi pie, será el único no castigado- quizás cambiar un poco de estrategia le ayudaría a Bruce.

-Vale- Connor no lo pensó más, se dirigió a toda prisa para ayudar a Bruce- señor Wayne, quizás esto duela un poco-

-¿Doler de qué?- Bruce ya no pudo decir nada más, pues sintió un gran golpe en la planta del pie que lo hizo destrabarse de golpe y caer de espaldas hacia afuera de la cocina. El pequeño Queen había tomado una gran plancha de metal de la cocina para golpear a Bruce y lograr desatorarlo.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Para buena suerte del Wayne, la puerta estaba abierta y para su enojo, los mayores se reían de el a todo pulmón.

-¡Me retracto, los tres están castigados!- se levantó recogiendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba- Y más vale que se pongan a recoger los vidrios y la silla que aventaron, porque yo no lo haré-

-¡Zafo!- gritaron los tres casi al mismo tiempo.

-¡Le toca a usted!- chilló Connor señalándolo.

-Sí, como no... Eso en sus sueños... Y si no me hacen caso a la de ya, le voy a llamar a Oliver a ver qué les parece-

-Bien, porque lo dijo Connor- soltó Mia bastante tranquila.

-¿Y eso qué?- Dick dos, siempre estaba diciendo que le tenía mil consideraciones a Jason y a Tim porque le daban lástima y blablablá- Eso no tiene nada que ver aquí- se quejó Bruce- Esos temas se me quedaron en casa- sentenció.


End file.
